Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous
by MotoRazr
Summary: Lelouch wakes up to find himself alive and in the peaceful world that he has created. But things are strange. He’s alive and the emperor. People know him as who he is and no one hates him. No couples in the beginning; a little bit of everything.
1. What the hell?

**Summary:** Lelouch wakes up to find himself alive and in the peaceful world that he has created. But things are strange. He's alive and the emperor. People know him as who he is and no one hates him. No couples in the beginning; a little bit of everything. Although there might me some couples in the future.

**Author's Note:** Well, I just started writing as soon as a little story clicked me. I am not sure about the whole story so it may have flaws. I hope that you deal with it. Oh and in this story, Shirley's alive. Lelouch took her to the doctor and fortunately they saved her. That's why she's in the story, alive. Don't forget to review! ^^

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Normal POV_

He woke up with a start. He sat in his bed breathing heavily, drenched in sweat. He just sat there for a few moments before realization swept over him. His mind was spinning. He hadn't been so confused in his life ever. Getting out of his bed, he stood up and looked at the clock hanging on the wall. It was quarter to 7. He knew he was supposed to be dead and waking up in hell, but, what he didn't ever imagine was waking up in his bed in his room in the Ashford Academy and being alive. Burning with curiosity and confusion, he instinctively picked up his cell phone from his bedside table and checked the calendar. December 2, 2018. Four months after the incident. Innumerable questions went through his mind. What happened to me? Why am I alive? What about everyone else? What happened after that? What about Suzaku? What about C.C.? What about the Black Knights? What about Britannia? What about everything else?

He couldn't take the excitement and the confusion anymore. He got out of his room and looked around. The place was exactly the same. He went to the living room and found Nunally sitting at the table. Suddenly, the image flashed in his mind. He could hear Nunally crying and yelling clearly. He lay there, bloodstained and Nunally clutched at his clothes. _"I would have been happy just being with you, Brother." "I can't bear a future without you Oni Sama." "I just can't.." _He could her all those words clearly as well as her yells and cries. He shuddered at the image in his mind.

He walked towards her. She was sitting in her usual wheelchair. He remembered that she had overcome the Geass cast upon her by Charles Vi Britannia and felt a sudden happiness that she could see again.

"Good morning brother."

She looked at him with loving eyes and smiled. At that moment, he was overcome with happiness. He was about to shower her with questions when he saw C.C coming towards her from the opposite direction,

"Umm, Nunally, I will be right back."

He took C.C's hand and sprinted to his room.

"What the heck is going on?" He questioned her as soon as they were in his room.

"What do you mean?" She asked in a mocking tone and lied to on his bed.

"What do you mean, what do you mean? Answer me! Why am I still alive? What happened? What happened to everyone? What is going on?"

C.C brought her forefinger to her lips and pretended to think. "How about we get ready for school for now? We're going to be late."

"School? But what? Why? I mean, wasn't I supposed to be dead? And what do you mean WE?"

"Just get ready." She sighed, stood up and went out of the room.

Lelouch quickly washed and changed, all the while being utterly confused. As he came out of the school, C.C appeared in front of him dressed in the school uniform.

"So you're going to Ashford Academy after all? But why? You don't even need schooling."

"Just shut up."

He didn't bother saying anything else and followed her. When they were in the school corridor, he saw Suzaku waving at him. Lelouch looked at C.C for some enlightenment but C.C didn't react even though she caught his eye.

"Hey Lelouch!"

Lelouch thought for a moment before saying anything. How was he supposed to reply? He was bewildered. Suzaku was supposed to be playing dead. Why was he in school?

"Hey Suza-" C.C cut me off and said, "We'll talk later. We have to talk to – Mr. Otari – before the first period. Meet you in class."

_Lelouch's POV_

C.C quickly walked away leaving a confused Suzaku staring behind her. I followed her. As soon as Suzaku was out of earshot, I decided to get some answers out of C.C. I knew she was impossible but she couldn't keep me in blue for so long.

"What the hell was that? Why don't you answer me? Why's Suzaku here? Why am _I _here? Am I the emperor? What about-"

"Shut up for now. It's 8 - time for the English class. We'll go to class at 5 past 8 and you'll get a few answers then."

"Okay. But I need some explanations after this stupid class."

As if ignoring what I had said, continued, "You are getting your Christmas or winter holidays from next week, just so you know."

"Chris-"

She cut me off, as usual. "By the way, Shirley woke up yesterday. You're supposed to go see her today if you have enough courage that is."

"Shir-" I stopped at that moment. Images of the accident went through my mind. I had taken her to the hospital right after she had fainted. I had hoped with all my heart that she had lived. Miraculously enough, she hadn't died. But the doctors had said that she was going to stay in coma. For how long, even they didn't know but she had at least managed to survive. Since, I now knew that it had been 4 months since my own death – or the death that I had thought was death – I could say that she had been unconscious for about five months. It was unbelievable. I knew that it was all because of the Geass. I couldn't forgive myself for what happened to Shirley or to anyone else. This now reminded me of my Geass.

As I came to my senses, I opened my mouth to speak but closed it as soon as C.C decided not to let me speak. "Let's go to class, Lelouch Vi Britannia."

I didn't speak up and walked with her to the English class. Mrs. Tamaki had started the class on time as usual. We reached the class and had stood for just half a second when Mrs. Tamaki noticed us and spoke, "Come in, Your Majesty." She actually bowed before me while saying that. My eyes grew wide. I had't expected a teacher that I saw everyday and respected as well, bow before me. Now I knew that everyone saw me as who I was but this sure as hell was quite uncomfortable.

I thought of taking C.C away from there and demand her for some answers for the final time now. I was going to force her to answer anyway I could but then I thought it appropriate to just enter the class, sit and wait till it was over. So, the decided on the latter and entered the class. I saw my usual seat beside Suzaku that was empty. I went and sat there while C.C sat at the seat that was in front of me. As Mrs. Tamaki resumed her lecture about the English literature, I looked around me. Everything was just the same – except for the fact that I could feel it in the air that everyone knew who I was and they didn't even hate me. Didn't people realize that I was supposed to be the "demon king"? The cruel emperor who took many lives and forced people to live the way he had wanted them to? The whole class passed with me thinking about various different possibilities for the on-going situation. It wasn't before C.C nudged me that I realized that not even the class was over, but everyone had left too. C.C and I were the only ones left in the class.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Author's Note: **I know I ended it quite suddenly and the story sort of doesn't make much sense but I think I will explain more later. Although I doubt that I'll be able to, since I do not know what I'm writing either! =P Do review!


	2. Explaining the WHAT

**Author's Note:** I'm really, really happy to see so many hits to my fic! Apart from that, the 6 faves and 5 reviews really boosted my confident. I thank all of you who read my fic even if you didn't like it. Seeing such a reaction really encourages me to write more. I hope everyone likes it in the future too so that I could actually finish this fic. I once again thank you all and look forward to seeing your reviews. Criticism is most welcome! I want to know the flaws so I could improve myself. Hope I come up to your expectations when you read this chapter. ^^ Also, I apologize for not being able to properly make the characters talk and act like their actual personality. That's the hardest thing for me in fanfics. Although, this time, I've tried my best. I actually watched a lot of C.G episodes again so that I could observe their character and write well. Anyways, "enough of the pry talk" (as C.C says), I shall continue in the end note! =P

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I stood up from my seat and looked directly into C.C's eyes who was just standing right in front of me.

"I need some answers." I demanded, "At least tell me _what_'s going on if not _why_!"

"Haven't you figured it out yet?" C.C gave me a mischievous smile.

At that moment my anger seemed to rise. I was furious. I pinned her against the wall that was right behind her. I was so frustrated that I wanted to yell but I had no idea why I couldn't. Instead I spoke in an angry whisper, "Stop playing with me and explain all this!"

_Normal POV_

Kallen stood outside the class watching Lelouch and C.C. She felt a pang of jealousy as she saw Lelouch pinning her against the wall and whispering something. _What are they doing anyway? _She thought feeling slightly disgusted. She remembered when she had kissed Lelouch in the school hall. She also remembered the time when Lelouch had kissed her in the school grounds - even if it didn't mean anything. She backed away from the class and walked away.

"You know that was a foolish move. I just saw Kallen see us and walking away with a very sad expression. She seemed pretty jealous." C.C replied to Lelouch in a playful manner.

Lelouch didn't say anything and just stood there staring at her. After a few seconds C.C sighed and then spoke, "Okay I'll tell you."

Hearing this he backed away from her and sat on the nearest seat.

"Well… All I know is that you woke up, 4 months after you intended to die and rid this world of your "demonic" presence. Everyone knows what you did and you are so far the "greatest emperor in history". Go do some research the way you've always done about people and you'll find out. The thing is that they know how you sacrificed yourself and every detail. The one thing that the normal public doesn't know about is the Geass. Although, the people who knew about it back then, know about it now. They know you were Zero and were the emperor of justice from the start."

She paused, and thought about what else to tell him. Meanwhile, Lelouch seemed as lost as ever.

"You see, people think that you've been going to school, being your usual self all this time. I don't know how they got to know about the whole thing that you did, but people appreciate what you did Lelouch, and you should be happy."

"Be happy? But if they were to know the truth about everything, what was the use of making the plan in the first place anyway? Are you trying to tell me that I'm supposed to be _living_… in _this _world? Without having a single clue of what's going on around me _and _trying to live a normal life whilst being rich, famous _and _the emperor of Britannia?"

"Yes"

Lelouch sighed and glared at C.C. He took a few minutes to think while C.C just started out of the classroom window. A while later, he spoke up, "What about the Geass?"

"You still have it."

"Is there anyone of my _friends _who hate me for what happened?"

"I'm not Mao."

Lelouch was surprised by the sarcasm from C.C. _I'm not Mao? _ What the hell? She could have said she wasn't telepathic or psychic but _I'm not Mao _was pretty… funny. Lelouch thought as numerous of other things went through his mind.

"But… what was… This is not helping… You mean, the people just _know _things and they just _know _that I've been attending school every now and then but none of that has really happened?"

"I don't know."

"Who else knows about the Geass apart from the people who already knew? You could at least tell me _that_, witch!"

"The student council, they are your friends after all.

"Who has been running Britannia if I was supposed to be living the way I am right now?"

"You have people like Jeremiah and the others for that."

"Why am I living in the Ashford Academy dorm?"

"You're trying to live the _normal _life."

"Even when I'm famous _and _the emperor of this… country?"

"You could say that you're not _any _normal boy."

"Aren't I supposed to be having a class?" He said as he stood up.

C.C looked away from the window and gave him a look that said _you're the god damn emperor; you can do whatever you want to._

Lelouch got the answer of his question from the look and without catching her eye again, walked out of the class. He thought about where to go or what to do next and decided to go to the student council room.

As he entered it, Milly suddenly appeared out of nowhere and exclaimed, "Lel-louch~!"

"Hey Lelouch! You're at the right time. We were just talking about you. Well, in a way." Rivalz continued as he approached Lelouch and put an arm around his neck.

"We're going to see Shirley today after school with you in your Limo." Milly explained and gave Lelouch a torturous smile.

"Limo? Me?"

"Yes you. Now make your call and get it to pick us up after school."

_Who am I supposed to call? And even if I knew who I had to call, how was I going to get their number. I can't tell them that I've awakened after four months and know nothing about what's going on! _Lelouch thought as he took out his cell phone. As he flapped it open, someone snatched it from his hand. He turned around and to his relief, saw C.C standing with his cell phone. She dialed a number and gave it back to Lelouch. The person on the other end picked up right on the second ring.

"Your Majesty!"

"Uuh… Can you get a _limo _to pick me and my friends up…" He put stress on the word "limo" and gave Milly a dark look, "after school?"

"Of course! What else, You-" Lelouch cut the call and flapped his phone shut.

"Good! Now let's start cooking for Shirley!"

A while later Lelouch was cooking with Suzaku and Milly was giving orders to them. Kallen and Nina cut the vegetable and helped with other small things while Rivalz took care of cleaning up. C.C. just sat and tasted the food for them; although it was more for herself than for them.

"Why do I have to do this all the time?" Lelouch complained, as usual.

"Because no one else is better at it than you, Your Majesty! Wouldn't you like to cook for your sweetheart? She'd be pleased." Teased Milly.

Lelouch put on an annoyed expression and continued working. The day passed like that and all the while Lelouch felt more relaxed and happy to have the old times back. When they were done, Lelouch excused himself so he could go back and changed.

When he was done, he got out of the room and bumped into Kallen. For a few moments, they started right into each others eyes but then Lelouch suddenly backed away. They felt quite awkward but then Kallen spoke up to break the tension, "They sent me to get you. They said we should get going."

"Y-yeah… I was just coming."

They both started walking together. Neither of them spoke anything and Lelouch decided to keep it that way. He didn't know what had happened during all that time so he couldn't risk talking unnecessarily and getting caught off guard. Although Lelouch thought it better not to talk, the awkwardness in the air was obvious. Finally, Kallen spoke up.

"So how's everything going? Guess we didn't get the chance to talk much after everything that happened, hmm?"

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Author's Note:** I just have to tell you people that I am not wishing for an obvious pairing for now. I just plan to give a little bit of everything, but I must warn you that I might make it Lelouch x Shirley. So, all the people who hate the couple, can back out if they want. Although I'm not so sure at the moment as I love all three couples! I am not going to change the characters to Lelouch and xyz girl though, because I think the fic is going to be more about Lelouch and everything else rather than Lelouch and his girl.

Other than that, I have explained everything that's going on. I do not plan to explain _why _it is going on, or _how. _I do have an idea in my mind, and I will put it up slowly in the coming chapters, I think, but for this for the next two chapters, I think there will be nothing about it. I need to think about it more so it makes sense. =P And to be honest, I'm not so good at making sense.

By the way, I changed the date of Lelouch's waking up from 2nd December to 3rd December… Because, 2nd December, 2018 is Sunday and not a Monday! :D

Please forgive me for such short updates, I will make the updates longer form now on if I can.

See you next time; I hope I write enough for the next chapter to make you guys happy. Do review! =)


	3. Little Things: Craziness

**Author's Note**: Please ignore any typo's and stuff. I didn't check whatever I wrote ^^"

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Yeah, I guess." Lelouch decided not to talk much.

"I sort of miss all the action in my life. Piloting a Knightmare, fighting for… Zero."

"Don't you think you've had enough action in your life?"

"One never gets tired of having some adventures every now and then."

"You mean to say that your life is _boring _now? Even with all the attention you must be getting?"

"Oh everyone gets that kind of attention. I got that attention while being a Black Knight. What we all need is the attention from the people that we love."

"Who do you love?"

"Don't you think that's a bit obvious now?"

Lelouch suddenly got a flashback of the time when they had shared a kiss in the school hall. Instead of answering Kallen, he found himself wondering why practically every girl in school liked him. He remembered when President Milly had announced he "Cupid's Day" and all the girls went running after him to. That now reminded Lelouch why Milly was still in school… But then he decided that it was a silly question, since her father practically owned the school. Many questions were going through his head and now he was answering his own questions. He was beginning to understand exactly _what _was happening but he didn't know _why _it was or had happened.

"Earth to Lelouch!" Suzaku waved a hand in front of him. "Hello?"

Lelouch finally came to his senses and realized that they were just outside the school and a Limo was parked in front of him. Feeling slightly embarrassed he looked at Kallen who didn't seem like she was offended by his spacing out. He then looked back at Suzaku.

"Sorry… What were you saying?"

"I didn't really _say _anything… We were waiting for you to come back to earth.

Lelouch sighed and waited for everyone to get into the car. Once everyone was inside, he told the driver to stop at the florists' so they could get flowers for Shirley and then got in.

Once they got to the hospital, they got pretty interesting reactions form the people around, since their great emperor was there but nevertheless, they got to meet Shriley.

As they entered her room, they saw her lying on the bed, several machines attached to her as they kept track of her body. A pang of guilt cut through Lelouch as he saw the drained body of Shirley and all the machines attached to her.

"Shirley! How are you feeling? Can you talk? Do you need anything?"

Shirley replied in a low voice but as she spoke, she didn't sound as horrible as she looked. "I'm perfectly fine. I was looking forward to meeting everybody. How has everything been?"

"Now Shirley, don't be worrying about how everything has been. You just need to talk care of yourself. We brought you food and" She put the flowers on the table that was beside the bed, "these. I hope you are allowed to eat the food though."

"Yeah. We all made it for you." Kallen spoke with a smile.

"Especially Lelouch. He cooked all this. You know he's the only one we can rely upon for cooking!" Rivalz chimed in.

Lelouch had preffered to avoid Shirley's gaze for then and neither had he spoken. But now as she looked at him, he met her gaze and then gave her a warm smile.

Shirley smiled back and then spoke, "I'm glad you guys did all this for me. I'm pretty much fine and allowed to eat about everything. They doctors even said that I can go home tomorrow. Isn't that great?"

"I bet it is. We're looking forward to seeing you healthy and coming back to school." Suzaku replied with a smile.

They talked for a while about many different things that had happened during her absence, carefully avoiding the subject of Zero or Lelouch, for that matter.

A little while later, they decided to leave. They got out of the room with Milly bringing up the rear. "We'll send the limo back for you." She said to Lelouch who was sitting at the edge of Shirley's bed, as she closed the door behind her.

As soon as the door was closed, Shirley spoke, "Lelou… What has been happening while I was-"

"Everything's fine. I'm fine. It's over."

"What do you mean? Tell me everything! How have _you _been?"

"Shirley… I don't think now's the time to be talking about it. Just get well soon and we can talk about it later ok? You shouldn't be having so much on your mind. As it is because of me you're here and-"

"It's not because of you, Lelou… I wanted to be there for you and I was prepared for anything. Don't blame yourself. And what do you mean by '_it's over'_?"

"I told you Shirley, I don't want you to be troubling yourself with all that stuff right now."

"Do you promise to tell me everything that has happened later when I get out of this hospital?"

"Not unless you are perfectly fine."

"They will let me go when I'll be perfectly fine and that will be tomorrow… After that, you are bound to tell me everything…"

"I will…"

"Thanks, Lulu."

The sunlight poured in from the window and against the bright light of the sun, Shirley's smile was enchanting to Lelouch. For a while, they just sat there without speaking anything. If he couldn't turn back the time and undo what had happened, then he was going to make sure that the past didn't repeat itself. He was going to keep her away from harm's way and from getting hurt by anything now that he had got a second chance.

* * *

_The next day_

_Lelouch's POV_

I opened my eyes and lay there staring at the ceiling. For a few moments, my mind was blank. Then, slowly yesterday's events came rushing to me. I closed my eyes and thought of not going to school but then realized that I still had to catch up on what had happened during the last four months. I checked the time. It was 7am. I got out of bed and washed and changed. As I was getting out of my room to join Nunally for breakfast, I wondered where C.C was. I hadn't seen her last night when I had come back. Truth be told, I wasn't interested in seeing anyone at all at that time. I had just wanted to think and clear my head. I didn't even know whether C.C was living with me or not but since I had caught her in the living room yesterday, I was going to assume that she lived here. She had been hiding in my room before but what about now?

I went and joined Nunally for breakfast.

"Good morning, Oni-sama."

"Good morning, Nunally." I smiled at her as I took my seat, "Do you know where is C.C?" I continued as I sat. Since Nunally knew about the Geas and C.C, C.C didn't need to hide anymore, but _where was she?_

"Oh she must be in her room."

So that witch _does _have her own room! In a way, I didn't like that. Having C.C in my room all the time was kind of… fun. I can't believe that I'm accepting that but I kind of liked her company.

I quickly finished eating my breakfast and went to find C.C. I decided that the only empty room we had was where C.C was freeloading. I first called for C.C while standing outside. It felt weird to actually be so… _formal _with someone who had spent months in your own room. When I didn't get a reply, I went in.

I frowned when I saw the condition on the room. Wait, it wasn't even a room, it was a pile of junk. Books scattered on the floor, pizza boxes lying on the bed, floor, table; clothes and other accessories just scattered around the room, Cheese-kun lying on the bed. Gosh, that place was a like a store-room. What the hell did she do there?

"C.C are you in here?" I called for her.

I didn't get a reply. I was about to leave the room when I some sounds. She was in the bathroom, I guessed, as I approached the door of the bathroom. I heard humming, and the sound of water.

"C.C?" I called out loudly.

Suddenly the water stopped. "What?" She called out.

"Uuh… Nothing. I was just looking for you."

Suddenly the bathroom door opened and C.C appeared, wearing a towel. Her green hair was matted to her face and her body looked like the perfect body a girl should have. I was a little taken aback by her coming out so suddenly and being half naked. I automatically took a step back.

"Gosh C.C! You could at least have warned me so I could have gone out or something. I've had enough of catching girls naked-" He remembered when he had seen Kallen naked in the shower, "-or half naked, in your case."

"Why, does it bother you? I thought men liked seeing girls naked, or half naked, in my case." She smiled mischievously.

"Oh shut up, witch."

She turned to her closet, opening the door and facing it.

"So why are you here?"

"Well, I didn't know that you lived _here. _I mean not in a _separate _room. I asked Nunally and she said you must probably be in _your room._ So I came to look for you. And guess what I found? A pile of junk for a room, and a half naked witch." (_A/N: Forgive me for making them so out of character. I'm trying to make them better! x.x)_

"Make that naked." She said as she dropped the towel and decided to put on her uniform.

"What the hell C.C!" I yelled, running out of the room. I stood out of her room, leaning against the wall and getting that picture out of my mind.

"Too much?" She called from the room.

"Not really. But I wouldn't like to see a girl naked unless she's-" I paused for half a second considering that possibility, "-my girlfriend."

"Then get one. I'm sure you're tired of holding yourself back."

"What makes you say that?"

"There are girls running after you. I'm sure that you sometimes have thought of giving into your hormones."

"Shut it, witch."

She came out, fully dressed, as soon as I said that.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Author's Note:** I tried to make them all in character, but I guess I still am not doing good. Anyways, I'll try harder next time. I also tried to make this chapter a little longer than the old ones but to no avail! =P By the way, I'm getting confused with the couples! Should I not make any couples? Or if I should, then who would go with Lelouch? Kallen, C.C. or Shirley? Because I like all three couples and I can't decide. I think Shriley's out of the question because that couple is a bit too obvious? I have a little bit of moments in my mind, planned, with every couple, I think. I just need votes? You guys can give me your opinions int he reviews. Oh, and I'm sorry that I don't personalyl reply to anyone's reviews, I reply to all of them in the author's note =P Anyways, thanks everyone for reading, reviewing, liking, putting my sotry to favourites and just taking your time out for the story! :)


End file.
